


You Wouldn't Dare

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and hobbits and kisses. (Expanded to a full story in my fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/275991">Snowfall Dares</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wouldn't Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Toilanddrouble's Challenge Number One: the subject of water - in any of its myriad forms. January 2005.

"You wouldn't dare," Frodo said, with all the cocky arrogance befitting the Master of Bag End. Disdainfully, he eyed the snowball Sam was tossing from mittened hand to mittened hand. A smug smile curved his lips as he turned to walk away.

The cold, wet mass contacted firmly with the back of Frodo's head.

For an instant, there was no sound or motion save the whispered rustle of large snowflakes tumbling down.

Frodo spun around, a look of disbelief widening his blue eyes. And so he caught the second snowball full in the face. The third targeted his chest.

Frodo hastened to scoop up a handful of snow...

~*~

_You wouldn't dare_ , Frodo thought, with all the innocent wonder of a child. Uncertainly, he eyed the familiar face before him, made unfamiliar now by its heavy-lidded, smouldering gaze. A shy smile curved his lips as he stepped forward.

Warm fingers made gentle contact with the back of Frodo's head.

For an instant, there was no sound or motion save the whisper of snow against the windowpane.

Sam carefully wrapped Frodo in his arms and kissed him. And then he kissed him again.

There is nothing Sam would not dare for Frodo...  



End file.
